dimensionsfandomcom-20200223-history
Agumon
Agumon is a short and stout dinosaur-like Digimon standing about 2½ feet tall. His skin is bright orange and his eyes, which are large and disk-shaped, are light green. His forearms are noticeably larger than his upper arms because they are comprised entirely of broad, three-clawed hands. (Early artwork for the Digimon virtual pet depicted him with four claws per hand.) Agumon's large feet also sport three claws. Rare for Digimon of his size (yet common for many higher level digimon), Agumon has distinct pectoral muscles. His tail is fat and stubby, and his head and muzzle are almost as large as the rest of his body. Each side of his head has a small, visible ear-hole. Description Agumon and Tai are the main Digimon/DigiDestined team in Digimon Adventure, the first Digimon anime series. Agumon's personality is extremely brave, relaxed, and funny. Being partnered to the leader of the eight DigiDestined featured in Adventure, Agumon is a decisive factor in many battles. He is always the first of the partner Digimon to Digivolve into a stronger form. Agumon is also one of only two partner Digimon to Digivolve to the Mega level, the highest and strongest form a Digimon can obtain. (Matt Ishida's partner Gabumon is the other Digimon to reach Mega) during the first season. Agumon plays a major role in the Digimon Adventure movie Our War Game!. (This film was combined with Digimon Adventure (Movie) and Digimon Hurricane Touchdown/Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals to make the English language Digimon: The Movie.) In it, Agumon and Tai teams up with Matt, Gabumon, Tentomon (partner of Izzy Izumi), and Patamon (partner of T.K. Takaishi) to enter the Internet to battle Infermon, an evil Digimon who had taken residence there. (Digimon are made of data and can enter electronic communication networks at will; DigiDestined are temporarily converted to data for this purpose.) Eventually, Infermon was defeated when WarGreymon (Agumon's Mega form) DNA Digivolved with MetalGarurumon (Gabumon's Mega) to form Omnimon. Agumon in episode 11 of Digimon Adventure 02, (Storm Of Friendship).In Digimon Adventure 02 new DigiDestined were chosen to defend the Digital World. Agumon was no longer a main character, although he made intermittent appearances throughout the series. His most notable contribution was to begin the chain of events that led to Veemon (the new main Digimon) obtaining Raidramon, one of his Armor Digivolved forms. Agumon was temporarily held captive by the Digimon Emperor, the evil persona of the DigiDestined actually named Ken Ichijouji. He was forced to Dark Digivolve to SkullGreymon and a possessed MetalGreymon. Veemon and his partner Davis Motomiya unlocked Veemon's Raidramon form during the battle to free Agumon. In Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer, when the DigiDestined are captured by Millenniummon, Agumon is the only Digimon left free and he manages to contact Ryo Akiyama. He then works with him to defeat Milleniummon and free the others. He is a Vaccine and battles best on Land. In Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers, Agumon is turned to stone early on in the game when Millenniummon tears the world into two. He gets better by the end. In Dimensions, Agumon and Tai are the first of the Digidestined to gain a D-arc and the ability to Biomerge. Because they were in the tamer universe, Agumon couldn't reach his mega level at first. He was only able to digivolve to WarGreymon when he gained the ability to Biomerge. Through out Dimensions, Agumon demonstrates his battle experience and skills during a variety of fights and challenges. He lives with Tai and the other older Digidestined and partners at File Apartments.